


A Perfect Morning

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fishing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: Ashley takes Miranda fishing, and they enjoy some relaxing moments together.
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Ashley Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/gifts).



Ashley put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. Not too harsh on this planet, but in these dawn hours the angle was a bit of a problem. She unclipped the aviator sunglasses from her fishing vest and put them on. Then, she turned to her companion.

“Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Miranda sat at the other end of the canoe, hair up in a ponytail, wearing a too-large fishing vest on loan from one of Ashley’s sisters.

Ashley smiled. “You don’t have to cast if you don’t want to. Hell, this is a great view.”

Miranda smirked back. “I said I’d go fishing so I’ll go fishing.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ashley reached into one of her vest pockets and pulled out three lures. “This time of year, I recommend one of these. Pick your poison.”

Miranda frowned. “Let’s go with the orange one. I’m not sure why you’re asking me when you know that I don’t know anything about this.”

“Oh, half of it is luck anyway. Besides, even if we don’t catch anything, we’re not going to starve. Cooler’s full of snacks.” As she spoke, she took the nearest pole and affixed the lure to the end of the line. Once it was set, she slid it towards the front of the canoe. “There you go. Remember, don’t let out too much line at a time or we’ll get tangled.”

“I remember.”

Ashley grinned as she watched Miranda. They’d done a few practice casts on the shore, but everyone struggled their first time dealing with the constraints of the seats and the motion of the waves. Frankly, she was just pleased to see Miranda get the line out without smacking either of them in the head with the pole.

Once she was confident Miranda was set, she fixed one of the other lures to her own pole and began to let out the line.

“I recommend holding on to the pole for your first few casts,” she said, clipping her own pole into the holder. “Until you really get the feel for it.”

“You think I’m going to get the feel for this? Really?”

“Oh, you never know. The fresh air, the light off the water… it’s romantic.”

Miranda snorted. “Romantic. Huh. Hadn’t quite thought of it that way.”

“This is the most romantic date we’ve ever been on,” Ashley said as she leaned forward to open the cooler. “Beer?”

“It’s 7 AM.”

Ashley shrugged. “We’ve been up for 2 hours already and had a hearty breakfast. And. We’re fishing.” She popped open the can, took a sip, and set it in the cupholder. “Let me know when you’re set and I’ll get us moving a bit.” She picked up her oar.

“Moving? With everything else going on?”

“Oh, yeah. Need to keep the lures moving so they look tasty to the fish. Besides, we’ll get a nice breeze. These vests get hot after a while, you know. You’ll feel some little tugs, but if you feel a few big ones, start reeling in and we’ll see what you got.”

She dipped her oar into the water. “Ready?”

Miranda bobbed her head with a smirk and said “Ready.”

Ashley pushed and they slowly began moving forward again.

The breeze picked up. The sun was starting to get high enough that she could get a proper look at Miranda, framed perfectly by the distant mountains, lit by glittering sun against the small waves and a halo of hazy morning light, messy ponytail blowing in the wind. She caught Miranda’s eye.

“What are you looking at?”

Ashley grinned. “You. Just. Looking at you. Perfect.”

Miranda blushed. “Don’t say that until we know if I can actually catch a fish.”

Ashley laughed as she continued to push the canoe along. “Nope. No take-backs. I keep telling you the point of fishing isn’t to catch fish. It’s…” she let go of the oar with her left hand, and held it up, gesturing out on the water. “It’s this. No rush, no pressure. Just enjoying the water, the breeze, and the view.”

And oh, that view.

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago, Potionsmaster and I were talking about different prompt ideas, and the idea of Ashley and Miranda going fishing stuck with me. I couldn't write it at the time due to other commitments, but finally, several months later, here it is.


End file.
